


Outlander

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 领主联姻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 架空中世纪联姻AU；萝卜抛弃大米当室友，这大概是我想写的最后一篇米萝卜/267【才怪】
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 3





	Outlander

Outlander

I

“你说什么？”安迪并不如他表面上看起来那么愤怒，实际上，他更多的感受是疑惑，他突然想起刚刚遇到基兰时，基兰脸上的奇怪表情。

比安迪要高大一些的男孩趁他不注意猛推了他一把，朝地上吐了口唾沫，“说什么，说你老爹要把你嫁给萨斯人，”那男孩张开胳膊，朝安迪挑衅道，“你这个萨斯小婊子不配再到这儿来。”

周围的男孩们大声嘲笑着，发出各种下流的声音。

“你放屁。”安迪红着脸冲上去，一把攥住对方的衣领，他的拳头可不介意让对方闭嘴，他这么想着，也这么做了，虽然体格更瘦小，但对方开了花似的口鼻足够证明他打架的天赋。

其他人都被吓了一跳，他们围过来想要捉住安迪，却不得其法，反而被赏了几个黑眼眶和肘击。一时间整个空地上都是挤在一起的男孩们，当然，安迪也躲不开从四处不断袭来的拳脚。

安迪想要奋力脱离那些挤过来的躯体，他听到有人在一片嘈杂中喊着，“都给我住手！”一个跟他身形差不多的男孩钻入人群，不断地把他们往外推开。

“约翰……”安迪发现那正是他的好朋友，他叫了约翰一声，可是没有得到的回应，约翰正用力把一开始挑衅安迪的高壮男孩推开。

男孩们一个个都气喘吁吁，有人还喊，“约翰，你告诉他吧，告诉他是不是要当萨斯人的新娘。”

“约翰……”安迪想走过去问一个清楚，他只是早上醒来得晚一些，一下子所有的事情都变了。他的确是不喜欢这里的一两个人，但他没想到自己突然就变成了众矢之的。还有这个传言，这个谣言，到底是……

不是没有听到安迪的话，约翰看向他，最终叹了口气什么也没说，转身和那些男孩们一起离开。

于是安迪去找了基兰。他对基兰谈不上多喜欢，但也不讨厌，看到对方的嘴角被人打破了，想到自己刚刚的遭遇，心里突然怒火更盛。

“你怎么了？”安迪并没有走到基兰经常写写画画的地方，他们是在河边遇到的，安迪留意到基兰腰上还揣了一把短剑。

“明知故问，”基兰不明显地瞪了他一眼，“你没挨揍？”

“我揍了他们！”安迪挥挥拳头。

“哼，”基兰意味不明地小声说了些什么，“他们也不喜欢你了。”

“到底怎么了，”安迪现在不想跟他计较，“那些谣言，到底是从哪出来的。”

“什么谣言？”基兰惊讶地望着安迪，“你什么都不知道吗？”

“我要是知道来找你干嘛？”安迪更加疑惑。

“你自己回家问你老爹吧。”基兰转身就走，被安迪一把抓住，“你找打？”基兰想要抽身去拔短剑，他有些兴奋，也许他心里早就想和安迪再对决一番。

只不过安迪好像看穿了他的心思，动作比他还要快，牢牢按住了他意欲拔剑的手，“你最好说清楚。”

基兰盯着安迪的眼睛，那双眼睛挺大，棕色的眼眸里居然满是不知所措，弄得他自己一时有些松懈，说话的口气也软了下来，“那不是谣言，安迪。”

“你说啥？”

“那不是谣言，”基兰点点头，“已经决定了，你要嫁给萨斯人，不幸的是，我可能比你还要早离开。”

“不是谣言？”安迪深吸了口气，“我老爹什么都没跟我说。”

“他会的，”基兰拍拍他的肩膀。 

“你说你也……”安迪没接着说，“那还有谁会留下了呢。”

“我过几天就要走啦，”基兰甩了甩被安迪松开的手，“这之前你可别再来烦我，安迪。”

他们并不是一路都坐的马车，相比起基兰要去更遥远的南边，安迪联姻对象的领地离他们算是近的。启程之前，比利不再对着他哭鼻子，而是天南地北地给他打听，安迪要见面的那个萨斯人到底是什么样子。

老实说，安迪并没有想好具体要怎么应对，无论是骑马还是坐马车，他看起来都是一副百无聊赖的模样，只有偶尔碰到的衣袋里，装着基兰给他的某种毒药。

“他们说他是个老头子，”比利转述给他的传言里，安迪最相信这个，如果他是个老头子，安迪想，那么很快就会死掉，这样他就自由了，而且还不用担心为毒死伴侣付出什么代价，“除了会说点笑话和拉丁文外，行将就木。”

还有一种说法是，他是个非常健壮的年轻人，几乎要跟安迪一样年轻，还是狩猎和打仗的一把好手，没有他不会用的武器，这就有点麻烦，但还不算最糟糕的。

最糟糕的情况是，基兰这么告诉安迪（他在离开以前还是找过安迪一次），对方没有老到快要离开人世，又没有年轻到可以被轻易控制，那是最麻烦的。

而安迪的结婚对象，恰恰就是这一种。

他是在马车里偷偷看到结婚对象的。

已经过了五月份，他们一路走过高地和荒原，广袤而富有生机的山地景色的确扫清了安迪最近的愁闷，恨不能纵马离队好好地驰骋整日，直到有人告诉他，这一切都属于即将和他结婚的萨斯领主，而在未来也将属于他。

即使来到那位领主的地域，他们也走了好长一段时间才看到成规模的城镇和防御建筑，早就被赶进马车的安迪在昏昏欲睡间听到外面的说话声，他才发现马车不再晃晃悠悠地前进。

他弯腰悄悄靠近马车的门边，尽可能利用那些用来透气通风的缝隙往外查看。可供偷窥的视野极窄，安迪不得不屏住呼吸，不断地调整角度，才能看到尽可能多的东西。

按照某种礼仪，他和这位订婚对象不能在婚礼前私下见面交谈，安迪甚至做好了尽量避免与他接触的准备，但这并不表示他不想知道对方到底是个什么样的人。

首先，这位订婚对象并不年老。相反，他看起来相当精壮干练，就算穿着礼服来迎接安迪一行，也极其富有骑士的气质。但相对而言，他看起来也不像一个只会动刀动枪的顽劣之徒，更不像安迪平时接触的那些只会横冲直撞的毛头小子……总之，非常麻烦。

低声叹了口气，安迪没再往外看，而是坐回到马车里。马车又重新启动了，这次车轮不再是轧在厚实绵软的土路上，先是铺陈密集的石子路，然后则换成更平缓的石板路，安迪一下子不知道应该想些什么，仿佛到此时才接受了被从家里送出来的现实。安迪吸了吸鼻子，他想擦眼睛，但他忍住了，此时有人轻敲几下马车门，接着那扇门就被打开，接着有一只手伸向他，安迪朝外望去，手的主人有一双平静温和的蓝眼睛。

这可和他手上长期抓握武器留下的老茧有些出入。安迪没有拒绝那只手，但他很快就把自己的手撤开。再次站在空旷的环境里，安迪只觉得自己的呼吸都更加顺畅了些，如果忽略身上在旅途中积攒的各种味道的话。

这是他第一次见到詹姆斯.米尔纳，直到泡在据说是由更古老的族群留下来的澡池中时，安迪对他的猜测仍然像蒸腾起的雾气一样模糊不清。从那双平静的蓝眼睛里，他没有看到和感受到嫌恶与厌倦——当然安迪也努力不让自己表达出来——也没有看出什么即将婚配的喜悦。

只是，平静。

安迪把自己沉入热水中。

紧接着婚礼很快就举行了。属于领主之一的冠冕很沉重，安迪不得不僵硬着他苍白的脖颈坚持下来，直到回到居室中，把它和那些象征着“贞洁”、“幸福”、“财富”诸如此类的花束丢到一边。他很累，也很饿，直到啃完随从给他送进来的几块冷硬面包，喝了一些酒以后，才渐渐意识到自己所在何处。

他和米尔纳两人没有再次碰面，便即将同居一室，而这间到处铺挂着地毯又明亮的房间里并没有一件他所熟悉的物件。

属于一对新人的床非常大，装饰着暗色又厚重的床帏，安迪有些迟疑，还是迈起酸痛又疲惫的脚步，坐陷到那一叠柔软的床铺之中，无论他有多不情愿，也不能否认此刻他一动也不想动。

安迪本来希望米尔纳能喝光一个酒桶，就像那些在宴饮上不懂节制的成年男人那样，被自己灌醉后找个地方呼呼大睡，不去烦扰任何人。但他很快记起来，婚礼和宴席上都有人告诉他，米尔纳并不喝酒。难以置信，也许教堂里那些圣人的雕像面对酒精都无法像他那般节制。 

“或许他比那些圣人雕像更无聊。”安迪终于不管不顾往下一趟，仆人赶紧过来给他更换了睡袍，帮他戴好睡帽。

在入睡以前，迷迷糊糊之中他感到好像有人帮他拨开了掉在脸上的睡帽尖端，还有人帮他把被子拉高。

但安迪拒绝相信那是米尔纳，尽管第二天醒来他知道有人昨晚在大床的另一侧入睡。


End file.
